A Russian Winter
by The Blackness In My Heart
Summary: After an argument ends badly, does Edward succumb to metal illness or does he have a brush with the paranormal? All human, extremely out of character.


**Disclaimer:- I do not own Twilight**

**A Russian Winter**

"Keep up." Edwards's voice was cold and unaffectionate as he strode though the dense Russian woodland covered in a blanket of snow. Bella had to jog to keep up with her bad tempered boyfriend, stumbling over tree roots and the uneven covering of snow on the floor, why did we have to come here? I could be sunbathing in Spain right now.

Edward kept his eyes on the floor watching his feet sink into the snow narrowly missing the maze of tree roots buried beneath. In a moment of distraction, listening to Bella's fast heart beat, he caught his foot in a ditch almost falling flat on his face if the tree wasn't there to stop his fall and collide with his head.

Bella heard the crack of the icy tree connecting with his head and rushed forward to help. She reached up and touched his face to see how bad he was hurt, tenderly touching the side of his head. There was a small stream of blood trickling down the left side of his face and small cut just above his eyebrow. Edward violently shoved her by both of her shoulders away from him and into the tree opposite them.

"P-pplease don't hurt me, w-wwhat do you want with me?" She stuttered out, hunching herself inwards. She could feel his hot breathe against her cold cheeks, she generally felt safe and warm in his arms but now she only felt frightened and cold.

"What do I want? I want to know what you want with that bloke you were talking to. The one you always seem to be with." His grip on her shoulders tightened, holding her in place so she was unable to move, there was no escape.

"H-hhe is just my friend, h-hhe means nothing to me. I-ii love only you, you are my true love." She was physically shaking against the frozen tree not only from the cold but from her immense fear.

"I know your tricks, your lying to me! I want the truth now or we are over." Edward forcedly let go of his hold on her and turned away from her, not bearing to look in her eyes to see her sadness and anger.

"I'm not leaving you like this; if you want I'll never see him again. You have to believe me." Edward paused for a moment unmoving, Bella thought he was actually listening to her cries but he reached up as high as he could into the tree a broke something off. As he turned to face her she could see the concentration on his face, his brows knitted together.

In an instant, Edward lifted his hand a stabbed the sharp, pointed icicle though her chest, knocking her backwards with the power of the blow. Bella fell backwards, her head crashing onto the large grey stone that was ever so slightly poking out of the snow.

Coming out of his daze he cried out in anguish and dropped to his knees beside her unmoving body. He placed his hands either side of her face, the snow surrounding them staining red with her blood. Bella's chocolate brown eyes were open as if in shock but her heart was no longer beating, her beautiful eyes would never blink again, he would never hear her laugh or see her smile.

Edward pushed the snow so it was surrounding her body, smoothing down the top creating a tomb and gave the snow mould one final kiss.

"I'm sorry but this way we can be happy, no other man will ever touch you again. You are mine my love." Walking away from the site towards the buzzing life of the main town, getting further away from his life. He reached down and grabbed a ball of snow, melting it in his hands and washing off the remains of her blood.

As he entered the hotel Edward kept his head down, trying to hide his face so no one would recognise him. He was almost at the stairs when he felt a soft hand touch him on the shoulder, turning round he was expecting to see the precious, smiling face of Bella but it was the hotel maid. Of course it wouldn't be Bella she's dead but he couldn't help but hurt over the fact that it wasn't her.

"Are you all right Sir, you have a cut to your forehead. I can clean the wound for you if would like?" No, he wouldn't like that; he just wanted to get out of this country, away from everything. Shrugging her hand off his shoulder he turned back around and proceeded up the stairs and towards his room.

Edward ripped open the draws and pilled his possessions into his suitcase not even looking at Bella's make-up and mirror on the vanity table. On the bed that they had shared for there short stay here was one of Bella's cardigans. He stopped packing and lifted it to his nose, inhaling her unique scent. With the cardigan still in his hand he zipped up his suitcase and turned his back on the room and the memories that came with it.

Walking up to the front desk in the lobby, pressing the bell to get the attention of the distracted receptionist he handed the key back.

"My girlfriend needs to collect her stuff; she will pay on her way out." Not waiting for the receptionist to reply he walked out into the biting cold air. Luckily, a taxi was outside dropping someone off so he jumped in a told the driver to take him to the airport. Once he was about ten minutes away from his destination, he could feel someone sitting next to him. Turning, he could see Bella sitting there, blood still down her pale face, blue lips and on her chest, staring right into his very soul.

"Stop, I'm going to be sick." The taxi pulled over and Edward emptied the contents of his stomach into the bush. Bella followed him out and rubbed his back in a comforting and soothing gesture. Her hand felt ice cold even though his many layers of clothing, like she had just plunged it in to ice water for a long period of time.

Arriving at the airport, the plane he needed was just boarding so once he was sold the ticket and everything was arranged he was getting on a plane back to England, no more sighting of Bella. Sitting in first class, he had no one sitting next to him. He wrapped Bella's cardigan, which was still in his hand, around him so he was engulfed in her scent.

He was dropping in and out of sleep when he felt a familiar, ice cold hand on his arm, shaking him slightly. Opening his eyes he saw Bella staring back at him, sitting in the seat next to him. Sitting up, he stared wide eyed at her, the blood was drying against her pale skin and she looked really ill, she looked dead. Her brown hair duller then it usually was, wet and dripping as the ice melted and it clung to her blue tinted cheeks hiding her face full of sorrow. Her blue lips were moving as if trying to speak but nothing was coming out. Edward looked around at the passengers but no one seemed to have notice that there was this new passenger on board.

He buzzed the air stewardess who came to his row, looking right though Bella's head to him.

"Do you see this person beside me? There is someone sitting there!" The stewardess looked at him confused and replied.

"I don't know what you are talking about Sir, please don't waste our time like this." And walked off back the way she came.

Looking back at Bella, her blue lips had stopped talking and she was looking at his full pink lips. She leaned forward as though to kiss him, he could smell the sickly sweet smell of death and decay upon her breath. Edward jumped out of his seat and ran down the isle towards the back of the plane, Bella followed him reaching out to him, and her talon nails ghosting down his back. Edward looked around him for an escape from Bella. Was she zombie, a ghost, a spirit, or was she just part of his imagination?

His hands found the emergency door and unconsciously started to unlock it, the only thing going though his mind was that he had to get away from Bella. He could feel the cold hands of Bella on the top of his arms, her nails digging into him with the effort she took to try and stop him getting away from her. The touch of her hands on him only made him panic more, passengers around him started screaming as they realised what he was about to do and ignoring the blazing alarms and the sound of Bella's screams he tried to run out of the door on thin air but he fell into the arms of his lover in the afterlife.


End file.
